


Project Dick Pic

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [16]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Project Dick Pic

He’s been awake for hours and all he can’t do anything but flip through his pictures. He misses her, with all his heart, for some reason it was harder to leave her this time. She was sick on the day he left, really sick and he had to call Elena to make sure she was able to check up on her periodically. He left angry with himself that he left her lying in bed with a fever just because he needed to follow a  lead that turns out may not lead to anywhere. **  
**

He’s well aware of the fact that she probably expects him to still be asleep, possibly because he’s always asleep at this time, back home. He shuffles his way to the window of his hotel room and pulls the curtains open and stares at courtyard. He wishes he could’ve brought her, she’d love it here.

He looks back at his phone, it’s around noon, he’ll message her soon. He opens a locked folder on his phone. Up until recently he didn’t even know he could lock files on his phone, then again he was in prison for quite a while, there are many things he doesn’t know about the outside world.

On this file was all the nude pictures and videos they had made for each other throughout the years. He looks at all the pictures and his cock begins to twitch. He groans as he begins to rub himself through his pants. He clicks on a video that they were foolish enough to make together. He’s very thankful for their foolishness. 

He hears their moans and he just gets harder. He undoes his pants and pulls himself out. He strokes his cock as he hears her begging for more. Speaking to him in ways that just send him over the edge. The video is great but he can’t help but close his eyes and think of her mouth wrapped around his shaft as he thrusts into his hand over and over.

“Sam, I’m coming.” He hears her whimper.

“Yes, babygirl, come for me,” he says in tandem with his voice in the video. His grip on his cock tightens a bit more, just enough that within a minute he’ll be emptying himself all over the carpet. He bites his lip as he feels himself near his tipping point.

But there’s a knock on the door. “Who is it?” he growls. _What a fucking great time to show up._ He thought to himself as he closed the video and threw his phone on the chair next to him. His erection subsides and he manages to put himself back into his pants without too much trouble.

“Room service.”

He walks to the door and is greeted by a tall man, with a mustache that Sully would be envious of. He moves aside and lets the man through. He watches as everything is meticulously placed on the table.

“Thank you.” He smiles at the man and hands him over a tip. He knows he doesn’t have to, but he’s not a total asshole, well unless you ask Sully or Nate.

He pours himself some coffee and eats his breakfast, the whole time staring at his phone. He begins to fidget, he’s losing interest in eating and much rather finish himself off. He pushes the tray aside and grabs his phone. He has to remedy this before he leaves with Sully to chase another lead.

In one swift motion his pants are off and kicked to the side of the room. He climbs back into bed and takes himself in hand. He closes his eyes muttering to himself, quietly moaning her name. Then it hits him it’s been awhile since he’s sent her any pictures. A sly grin spreads across his face and he turns on the camera. He gives himself a few more tugs before taking the picture. He opens up the message app and clicks her name.  He attaches the picture and hits send. He drops the phone and continues. He runs his thumb over the tip of his cock, tensing briefly when he realizes he’s more sensitive than he expected. He grips himself tighter, moving slowly at first, he wants to savor the moment. But the more he thinks of her the faster he starts to thrust. Is she looking at his picture right now? Is she fucking herself to it? The only thing on his mind was her. He feels himself getting closer, the tingle at the base of his spine, his pulsating cock.

“Fuck.” He moans out as he shoots out all over himself. He gives himself a few more pumps before it becomes unbearable, something she loves to do to him. He flips over his phone and still no message from her. She normally never takes this long to respond. _Maybe another picture will help._ He turns on the camera and readies it to send, but he doesn’t send it. Instead he decides to text her first. He’s well aware of his time constraint and all he wants to do is talk to her.

> **_Babygirl, did I scare you? It’s not like you haven’t seen it before. ;)_ **
> 
> **_I won’t be available to talk in an hour so if you have a chance call or text._ **

He waits for what feels like forever. He keeps telling himself that she’s asleep, he knows she likes to sleep in on the weekends; then again it’s noon there.

Before cleaning himself off he decides that he will infact send her the picture he just took. After he hits send, he goes and takes a quick shower. By the time he gets out, his phone’s text tone goes off. He’s runs to the floor, nearly tripping over his towel. It’s from her, thank God it’s her.

> _So, I, uh, got your pictures. Thing is, I wasn’t the only one that saw them._

Sam smiled totally amused by the fact that someone else was blessed enough to see what he was packing.

> **_Who saw it?_ **

There weren’t many people she hung out with so the first person he feared saw it was his brother. God he hoped it wasn’t his brother.

> _Christine._

He chuckles, he knows exactly the type of person she is and if anything she probably enjoyed it more than Y/N.

> _**Did she like what she saw?** _

Her response was faster than he was expecting from her.

> _Sam, are you kidding me? That’s your concern?_
> 
> **_Well, yeah. I mean I send you a picture of my junk I at least expect one person would’ve enjoyed it. So, planning on sending me anything in return?_ **

If she is with Christine, there was a good chance that there wouldn’t be any pictures. He had come to terms with that and was ready to text her to let her know he was about to leave in half an hour when he gets the most beautiful picture of her in her panties. They’re his favorite panties too, nice purple laced ones. It’s practically a thong, but not quite. He feels himself begin to twitch again, he doesn’t want to get himself caught up in the moment only to be interrupted, but he can’t help himself. He unzips his pants and pulls himself out again. He looks over to the phone and sends her some more texts, hell he can’t even remember half of the things he sent her. Well besides the ones that made it easier for him to come.

> **_Babygirl, can you slip in a finger for me?_ **

He groans when he sees her finger between her spread out folds. He licks his lips as he rubs himself harder. He feels as if he’s close but he’s not quite there yet.

> _**Two, or maybe even 3.** _

He gets back a series of messages all of her pistoning her fingers in and out of her. He wants her so bad. He wants to suck her juices of her fingers, to lick her slit, to send her over the edge like she’s doing to him. He wants to be completely seated between her walls, not in the calloused embrace of his own hand.

It was a while after the barrage of pictures had ended and he was beginning to think he wasn’t going to get anything else, until he got a notification from his drive, followed by a text that read

> _I hope this is worth the wait. ;)_

There is a video there, one from her. His cock twitches in his hand and he eagerly goes to open the file. He decides that he will set up his camera as he watches, it’s only fair after all. He smiles wolfishly at his phone and blows her a kiss.

“I got your video and it’s only fair that you get one of your own. So here I am, in bed, naked and ready to show you just what that video did to me.” He sets up his camera while her video still plays, he’s trying to do two things at once and he’s failing miserably. Eventually he had to take his eyes off her video, but it’s not like he couldn’t watch it again.

He lays back in bed and throws the covers off of himself. He takes himself and hand and begins to show his _appreciation_ for her video.

He moans as he watches her fuck herself. He whispers “good girl” and “atta girl” as if she could hear him. He moans out “Oh, baby girl,” as he watches her savor her own juices. He continues to thrust into his hand until he’s close. He closes his eyes as he feels his cock throb in his hand before he comes all over himself again. So much for the shower.

As soon as the video stops he dials her number, there is no way he’s not going to express his appreciation for that video. It rings for a while before she answers.

> _“H-Hello?” Her voice seems to be trembling._

> **_“First of all, damn. Secondly, thanks for the video. It was, uh, very much appreciated. In fact, I may just appreciate it again as soon as I recover. I just figured I’d give you a call and let you know.”_ **
> 
> _“I, uh, you’re welcome?”_
> 
> **_“Sounds like you’re not able to pursue this conversation like I was hoping.”_ **
> 
> _“Yeah, I’m having lunch with Chris.”_

> **“Can I talk to her?”**
> 
> _“Why?_ ” You know the answer, but you’re really hoping you’re wrong this time.
> 
> **_“Just want to see how she’s doing.”_ **
> 
> _“I can ask her for you.”_

> “ ** _No, no. I want to ask her personally,”_** you insist.

You could hear her talk to her friend. _“He wants to talk to you.”_

You hear her grab the phone.

> **_“Hello, Chris. So I hear you got a good look and my goods.”_ **
> 
> _“Hi, Sam. Uh, yeah. She asked me to open it. She was driving.”_
> 
> _**“So what do you think? Do I measure up to your expectations or am I a bit bigger than you expected?”**_ You chuckle a bit before continuing.
> 
> **_“Well, Chris, it’s been a pleasure talking to you, but can I speak to my lovely girlfriend now?”_ **
> 
> _“What? Are you honestly expecting me to answer that? It’s nice. Ok, fine, it’s really nice. She’s a lucky woman to have landed you…and, that. Yeah, it was nice talking to you, too, I guess.”_

> _“Hello?”_
> 
> **_“I have to go soon, but I’ll appreciate this video some more when I return. I love you, Y/N.”_ **
> 
> _“I love you, too.”_

—————————————————

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” He grumbles wishing that he was in fact coming. He opens the door and Sully bursts in.

“Hey, there’s a problem.” Sully walks into his room and scrunches up his nose at all the mess scattered about in Sam’s room.

“What sort of problem?” Sam really isn’t thrilled at being bothered this early for some bad news.

“I went to check out that lead, it’s a dud.”

“I could’ve told you that, but you’re a persistent asshole.”

“Persistence has lead me to some great finds. And you should be one to talk, Mr. Obsessed with Avery’s treasure for over 15 years.” Sully snapped.

“So I take it we’re heading back today then?” Sam anxiously looks over to his phone. He begins to fidget and it’s starting to wear on Sully.

“What’s the matter with you?” Sully scolds him as if he were a child. Normally that tone would’ve made Sam snap, but he is way more focused on other things at the moment.

“Yeah, well, I was in the middle of doing some research of my own.”

“Uh huh. Well, I’ll leave you and your, ahem, ‘research’ alone. We leave tomorrow. No reason to stay if there aren’t any leads.” Sully walks past Sam and closes the door.

Sam looks over at his phone and wonders if he has it in him for another go, probably not a good idea to even try. He grabs his phone and quickly edits it a bit before uploading it to her. He groans as he rolls his eyes, not realizing it was going to take as long as it was. Once done he eagerly texts his girlfriend.

> **_Everything’s been uploaded, babygirl. I hope you enjoy watching as much as I enjoyed making it._ **

He waits for her response but doesn’t get it. He figures she may still be with Christine. He’s getting impatient, but to be fair she does have to keep herself busy while he’s gone. He waits another hour and a half before he’s anxiously texting her.

> _**Guess who doesn’t need to do anything today?** _
> 
> _I assume, you._
> 
> **_You assume correctly. Have you seen what I sent you?_ **
> 
> _No, no I haven’t. I just got home. I will check it out now._
> 
> _**You won’t regret it, beautiful.** _
> 
> _I bet. I’ll contact you after I’m done doing what needs to be done. Good bye, handsome._
> 
> **_Good bye, and enjoy. ;) <3_ **

He begins to pack his belongings into his duffle bag. He never bothered packing too much, there was never any reason. Then again there were times he had to dress up, but that is what tuxedo rental places were for. He debated as to whether or not to clean up his room, and of course all he could hear was her voice in his head reprimanding him for leaving the place a mess. He grumbles to himself and cleans up the room before he orders room service. He’s extremely exhausted from all his _exercising._

He looks over to his phone and despite knowing he should leave her alone he’s tempted to call her. Maybe she’s in the middle of pleasuring herself, maybe he could listen to her as she does so.

“Hey, babygirl. Did you see the video yet?” his voice is as smooth as honey.

“Well, I was in the process of trying to finish watching the video.”

“So what exactly were you doing before I called?”

“I had my finger on my clit, rubbing it until I was moaning your name.”

“What else?” he growls.

“I was grabbing my breasts.”

“So you weren’t fingering yourself?” He begins to feel his cock twitch yet again. This is soon going to be a problem for him; in no way can this be good for him, but he couldn’t help it when he thought about her, when she saw her and heard her.

“I was, but it wasn’t working so I moved on,” she sounded almost depressed, and he began to feel bad for possibly interrupted any time she was shaving with herself.

“Are you still wearing your clothes?”

“Y-yes.”

“Well, that’s your first problem. Take them off,” he growls. “You lying down, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” she says obediently.

“Rub your clit for me. I want to hear you moan.”

“Sam?”

“Yes, babygirl?”

“Are you fucking yourself, too?”

“Don’t worry about what I’m doing, worry about what you should be doing. I hope you didn’t stop, because I never told you to, I want to hear you moan out my name. Can you do that?”

“Y-yes,

“Good girl. Now, do you think you can come for me?” Just listening to her getting herself of was getting to him again. This starting to become more of a hassle than pleasurable, but her moans spurred you on.

“Sam, oh God, Sam I’m coming,”

“Atta girl.” He grabs himself again and begins to tighten his hand around his shaft. He can hear her little moans for him. Her little prayers of release.

“Fuuuuck.” She practically screams into the phone, and that was enough to send you over the edge.

“What about you?” her voice is shaking now, and it’s only making you grin.

“Baby girl, I came when you did,” you chuckle at her sweet voice asking you if you finished along with her.

“Baby girl, it seems you need some sleep.”

“It’s still mid afternoon,” she whines.

“Doesn’t matter. Go to sleep, baby girl. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Fiine. I love you, Sam.” She finally relents.

“I love you too, baby girl.” He reluctantly hangs up the phone. He wishes he was in his bed with her. Pulling her against him as she dozes off. He misses her, but he’ll see her again tomorrow.


End file.
